To describe and understand the relationships between infant characteristics (specifically those related to prematurity), early mother-infant interaction, and social ability during early childhood of a group of children born into a low-income, inner-city, black population. To compare the early cognitive and social abilities of a sample of children born at-risk (premature, low-income) with a sample of children born at less risk (full term, low-income), paying special attention to factors that are associated with good outcome in spite of risk factors. The data collection in this four-year longitudinal study has been completed. During the coming year we will "pull together" the various kinds of information in order to find answers to the questions raised above.